Burger-Beard
Burger-Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 27th feature film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is a power-hungry pirate who is bent on becoming the richest food truck owner in the world by stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula using a magical book to rewrite the story of SpongeBob Squarepants. He was portrayed by Antonio Banderas, who also played Miguel Bain as Assassins. Role in the film Stealing the Magic Book Burger-Beard is first seen at the beginning of the film, where he steals a magic book and defeats the skeleton pirate who guards it. Though the skeleton pirate defeats him in a fight and sends him flying back to his ship, he still remains victorious due to using the book as a shield. Stealing the Krabby Patty Recipe and Bikini Bottom's Destruction He then starts to read a story to some talking seagulls. Apparently, he seems to know all about SpongeBob and his friends and, from the book, he learns that everyone in Bikini Bottom is happy thanks to the Krabby Patty; the famous and the most delicious burger that only available in Bikini Bottom. The said burger also something that coveted by Plankton, which led to his conflict with Krabs. Aware of the book's immense powers, and obsessed to have the same business as Krabs, Burger-Beard then rewrote the book, which made the recipe instantly teleport on to his ship. Once he succeeded, he converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. In doing so, Burger-Beard also led the Bikini Bottom into the post-apocalyptic state, forcing Plankton and SpongeBob to form an uneasy alliance to solve the mystery. He knew that his actions would bring the destruction of protagonists' town, but he didn't care. First Confrontation and Banishing SpongeBob and His Allies When the heroes arrive on his food truck, he busily cooked Krabby Patties. This angered Mr. Krabs, who then demand an explanation on how he stole the formula and build such a business. Confused by their presence, he checked his magic book and said that the book never foretold this. Knowing that SpongeBob and his friends would take back the recipe, he demonstrated his reality-warping power by writing in the magic book to make it say that SpongeBob and his friends would be teleported away to Pelican Island. Much to their horror, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward teleported away and materialized on the said island, which is simply a rock full of pelican colonies. Final Battle and Defeat Using Squidward's ink and one of the ripped pages, SpongeBob and the others return to confront Burger-Beard superheroes with special powers - SpongeBob becomes The Invincibubble, Patrick becomes Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward becomes Sour Note, Sandy becomes The Rodent, and Mr. Krabs becomes Sir Pinch-a-Lot. Upon reencountering the confused Burger-Beard, Squidward uses his terrible clarinet playing to drive off all of the pirate's customers. After Patrick displays his power of controlling ice cream (ending up eating the ice cream instead of doing anything), Burger-Beard attempts to manipulate the story yet again, although Mr. Krabs uses his robotic claws to pin his arms to his ship while and SpongeBob creates a bubble to float the book away. The heroes prepare to put their hands in the circle to celebrate their victory, and, needing one of his claws, Mr. Krabs takes one back, releasing one of Burger-Beard's hands, unintentionally allowing him to free himself and drive off after the book, forcing the team to give chase. Burger-Beard and the heroes enter a chaotic chase throughout the city, ultimately resulting in the book falling into a hot element, causing it to ignite and be destroyed. The team attempts to apprehend Burger-Beard, but he easily overpowers them. But when he is about to flee, Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, after hiding in SpongeBob's sock and hoping out, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. After retrieving the formula, Plankton and SpongeBob work together to create one final attack that sends Burger-Beard all the way to Bikini Atoll. It's completely unknown if Burger-Beard ever escaped from Bikini Atoll or not. Quotes Trivia *Though his actions motivated by greed and appeared not as notorious as Plankton in the first film, Burger-Beard is arguably the most dangerous (otherwise cataclysmic) and toughest antagonist of all SpongeBob SquarePants villains, as he easily let Bikini Bottom descent into post-apocalypse state by stealing Krabby Patty recipe through his magic book, have no qualms about Bikini Bottomites' fate, and it took a super-powered version of main casts, minus Gary, to finally defeat him. *Despite the marketing giving Burger-Beard's villainous role away, he does not appear as an antagonist until late in the film. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Wealthy Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Starvers Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Magic Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Category:Power Hungry